Target Practice
by Loopstagirl
Summary: Can Merlin really change Arthur from the arrogant prat into the Once and Future King? What will it cost him to do so?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I still do not own Merlin - the BBC just simply aren't listening to me.**

**This ended up as a two-shot in the end. It went one way, then I didn't like it, then it went another way - it was only supposed to be a one shot in the first place, then took on a mind of it's own. Oh well, hope that you like it! Please, please, please, let me know what you think! **

**IMPORTANT: This is set just after series 1 episode 4, so Arthur has saved Merlin from being poisoned, but they are still in early stages of their friendship.**

**Oooh, for anyone that is interested, the sequel to Web of Fear should be up soon, it's just being beta-d for me! **

"Merlin, are you coming or not?" A slightly irritated Arthur Pendragon stood at the bottom of the stone steps, arms folded impressively across his chest as his foot tapped impatiently. He was sure he had been waiting here for ages for his servant to finally catch up with him, and sure enough, Merlin choose that moment to come panting into view. Pausing at the top of the steps, the servant groaned when he realised he would have to navigate his way down them despite being laden with a load of things he didn't even know what they were for. The target hung precariously on his back as his arms were full of swords, maces and throwing knives, a shield hanging from the other arm. Quite how much training the prince wanted to do, the warlock had no idea.

"It would help if you took something, you know." Merlin called down, slowly placing one foot on the steps before peering over the top of the bundle to guide his other foot onto the one below. Everyone in the castle already knew what a clumsy person Merlin was, only he was lucky it was met with humour rather than annoyance. All apart from Arthur, that was, but since the whole poisoning incident, the prince had treated his servant with a new found respect. If it was honest, Merlin was glad. It was the second time he had saved the prat's life, it was quite nice to get a small amount of recognition, even if it didn't get as far as a thank you crossing Arthur's lips.

"What? And miss watching you struggle? Where would be the fun in that?" Despite his teasing, Arthur was watching Merlin carefully as he navigated his way down the stairs. If he was honest, it was less to do with concern for what the servant might do, but more to do with him dropping everything. Not only would it make a spectacular noise, Arthur had only just got the shield mended after Merlin had dropped it down four flights of stairs. He hadn't meant for the idiot to actually carry it up to the top of the turrets with them, only Merlin seemed to have slightly misunderstood the prince's instructions. He had been forced to take it to the blacksmith's to see if they could get the dent out, neither he nor Merlin had been able to shift it.

"You're so kind and considerate, _Sire_," Merlin responded sarcastically, although any bitterness in his voice was lost by the smile on his face. Merlin tended to be cruel when he meant something, everything else was in jest. Not that he meant to be cruel, he just somehow knew what to say to make the prince feel like a child again, something Arthur was considerably annoyed about. Only his father had managed to hold that power again, up until the fool arrived. Straightening up with a groan, Merlin shut his eyes as he stretched his back out, only to open them to find the prince walking off. Immediately scurrying after him, Merlin wondered quite what he had done to deserve being a servant to Arthur; it was harder than anything he had even considered before. Not to mention the constant guarding of what he did and said just in case anything slipped as to his true identity.

"So where are we going, anyway?" Merlin asked casually, his quick jog allowing him to catch up with Arthur and fall in step with the prince. As he stumbled slightly over the dangling strap from the target, Arthur reached out and seized a handful of weapons without a word, lessening Merlin's burden as he did so. Hiding a small smile, Merlin rearranged the items he still had in his hand, rethinking his previous thought. Arthur had already changed his attitude towards the servant quite dramatically since they had met, he seemed to have realised Merlin was not going to be treated like all his other servants, the black haired boy simply wouldn't allow it. And whilst he wouldn't admit it, least of all to Merlin, Arthur loved having a servant who answered back rather than one who bowed to his every request; it made his days far more interesting.

"The training field."

"Again?" Merlin asked, eyebrows raised in incredulity. "Weren't we there yesterday?"

"A Knights training, Merlin, is never complete."

"Oh, I see," Merlin responded, mock sincerity in his voice and causing Arthur to turn to look at him. Smirking, the prince shook his head, knowing he would never be able to teach Merlin anything of use regarding Knights and what it meant and required of a man to be one. Instead, he merely rolled his eyes and gave the boy next to him a light shove, enough to knock Merlin of balance slightly, but not to make him drop anything.

"We're here." Arthur said suddenly, looking around him. This was the spot he had trained in for as long as he could remember. He could vividly still picture the day when he had spent more hours than sensible throwing knives at the target in the pouring rain, straining all the muscles in his arm as well as catching a cold. He couldn't remember who had been more angry, however, Uther or Gaius. The King may have looked at his son with the cold grey eyes that always made Arthur squirm and coldly ask whether he wanted to be a Knight or not, but it was Gaius who had scolded the prince for not considering his health, and then spent the next two days constantly at the ten year old's side, nursing him back to health again.

"Sire? Arthur?" Suddenly blinking, Arthur found himself looking at Merlin's waving hand, all of the weapons the servant had been carrying in a pile at their feet. He had obviously become more lost in the memory than he had meant too.

"Go set the target up, Merlin." For once not saying anything, Merlin picked the target up good naturedly and began setting off over the field. The prince had clearly been lost in some memory there, and judging by the small smile on his lips, it was a fond one. Something even Merlin could not mock him for. Even in the short time he had spent in Camelot, the secret warlock knew enough about the prince to know Arthur could not have had an easy childhood, not with Uther as his father. In some ways, Merlin pitied him for it, and yet, knew he would give everything up in an instant if it meant he could spend some time with his father.

"Here?" Turning back towards the prince, Merlin felt his eyes narrow as he saw the so called friends of Arthur approaching them from a distance. Arthur had confided enough in Merlin to let the servant know he knew they weren't true friends, yet ones after Arthur for his position and title of future king. However, that didn't seem to stop Arthur completely changing his behaviour whenever they were around, and Merlin knew with a sinking heart that this was not going to bode well for him. The arrogant nobles found nothing more fun than taunting servants. Merlin was glad Arthur had changed his attitude since they had met, he wouldn't serve the prince if not, no matter what the consequences, but still, Arthur had known these boys a lot longer than he had known Merlin.

"No, go back a bit further." Arthur called, peering in the direction of the servant. He knew he was pushing it, but his 21st birthday was coming up fast, and Arthur wanted to show his father without a doubt he deserved the title of Crown Prince. It wasn't just Uther Arthur was trying to show, but himself. Having never received any praise from those dearest to him, Arthur was constantly doubting his own abilities, despite how much he may appear to brag to anyone else. He had yet to notice who was coming up behind him.

"How about here?"

"Idiot. No one can hit that." Hearing the scorning voice behind him, Arthur spun on the spot, only to relax when he saw who it was.

"I can, Percival."

"I have no doubt of it, Sire. I only meant most normal people couldn't." Feeling his skin prickle slightly, Arthur turned back to Merlin, measuring the distance with his eyes. Percival's praise used to make him glow with pride, it was the only praise he received, but since meeting Merlin, it now just made him cringe. Merlin, in his round about ways that meant Arthur had to find the compliment, was more sincere in his praise than anyone Arthur had ever met.

"Well," Arthur said shortly, not quite sure what he was going to say. Picking up one of the throwing knives, he beckoned Merlin to come back, testing the weight of the knife as he did so. It would certainly be a long shot, but Arthur was now even more determined to show he could do it. All of his so called "friends" were older than him, the age to be accepted as a full Knight, yet none of them were good enough to pass the tests. The old instructor who was still in charge at the moment had confided in Arthur he was retiring within the next month and then it would be over to the prince to oversee absolutely everything to do with the knights, and Arthur couldn't help but wonder whether that was why the men were suddenly paying so much attention, hoping to bribe their way in.

"Why wait until he is back?" Percival muttered quietly, a cruel smirk dancing across his face. Glancing back at him, Arthur saw he had also picked up one of the knives, juggling it from hand to hand, his eyes fixed on Merlin.

"He doesn't even have the target, what are you going to do? Throw a knife at him? You'll kill him."

"I can aim, Sire," Percival responded, a bitter note in his voice that betrayed his true feelings about the prince. "I wouldn't hurt him, just give him a scare."

"No."

"Oh come on, Arthur, you used to be more fun than this."

"I said no."

Muttering to himself, Percival backed off, but the scowl on his face made Arthur have one of his own. Despite not wanting to admit it, the prince had been having a good day up until now. Feeling a slight drizzle began to dribble its way from the sky, Arthur made a decision. Gaius had made him promise that day many years ago not to train in the rain, and Arthur had stood by that promise ever since. Admittedly, he normally gave up when it was pouring, but the light drizzle was giving him the excuse he needed.

"Merlin!"

"What?"

"Go and get the target, we're going in. I'm not training in this weather."

"Honestly, Arthur, you'll make up your mind one of these days." As Merlin turned back around, Arthur found himself smiling at the servant's good natured grumbling. In the few months he had been Arthur's servant, the prince knew he would never be able to have a bootlicker again. Possibly one of the reasons why the crowd standing behind him were making him feel so uneasy.

"You let your servant talk to you like that?" Rolling his eyes, Arthur spared half a glance behind him at Owain. The oldest of the group, the bulk of a man had a sneering expression on his face, one lined with hatred as he watched Merlin. To begin with, Arthur couldn't think of what on earth Merlin had done to cause that expression, the boy normally steered well clear of the group after their first couple of encounters. However, the prince soon remembered, Owain's attitude was like that regarding all servants. He saw himself as a noble and therefore they were not fit to touch the ground he walked on. All Arthur used to do to torment the servant's assigned to him was nothing compared to Owain.

"He saved my life. Twice. He has earned my respect."

"You respect? Sire, seriously? Your servant has earned your respect?

"Enough, Owain."

"I'm sorry, Sire, but I can't let this go. What if news reached outside settlements that the prince of Camelot had gone soft? That he couldn't find it within himself to discipline a mere servant who didn't know how to speak to his betters?"

Feeling the anger begin to build within him, Arthur bit his lip, remaining silent. Whilst he knew Owain's words were meant to rile him up, the prince was more annoyed that it was working. One thing he couldn't do, however, was rise to it. His father would not be pleased if Arthur went against someone of noble birth for Merlin's sake again. The case with Valiant had been bad enough. Unfortunately, Owain knew this, and seemed determined to how far he could push the prince. He had no respect for the man, only the title. Personally, he had never felt Arthur was that much fun, he had always been too worried about pleasing his father to act the way any young nobleman should.

"You know I'm right, Arthur. You don't even have to do it if this servant has earned your "respect", which to be honest, I doubt. You were always the last person to give away your respect, Sire. Let us handle it for you."

"But-,"

"It's alright, Arthur. We will have him show you the proper respect before long, the respect a warrior and prince like you deserve."

And to Arthur's utter humiliation, he let the praise wash over him. They were right, he was one of the best knights in the land and was soon to be Crown Prince of Camelot. Merlin didn't treat him with the slightest shred of respect, not the respect he was used to commanding. Slowly nodding, Arthur watched in silence as Merlin drew near, the wide grin on his face disappearing when he caught the mood of the group.

"Arthur?"

"That's Sire to you, boy. Or my Lord."

"Sorry, but you're not my master. I don't take orders from you." Adopting a defensive stance, Merlin stayed where he was, not daring to come any closer. Whilst he spared Percival a withering glance that told the man precisely what Merlin thought of him, the servant's eyes remained locked on Arthur. He seemed to have realised what was going on, and was silently begging the prince to do something.

"You'll pay for that insolence, boy." And so saying, Percival flipped the knife in his hand over and threw it towards Merlin, causing him to duck with a yelp as it whistled over his head. The rest of the group cheered and began gathering the rest of the knives from around Arthur's feet. The prince himself just stood there, frozen on the spot, having an inner battle with himself. He simply didn't know what he should do, let it happen or lose face in front of the men he could potentially be working with in battle all for Merlin's sake.

Knife after knife all went flying through the air towards Merlin. Ducking behind the shield, the warlock crouched in horror, wondering why Arthur was letting this happen. Hearing the thunk as they all hit the target, Merlin shut his eyes, allowing them to flash golden and secretly reinforcing the target. He was not going to be their victim, that was for sure. The only problem was, he couldn't exactly use his best weapon against them, for it would only see him executed.

"What's the matter, servant? Lost your defiance? Ready to treat your master with the proper respect?" To Merlin's horror, the voices were not coming from where Arthur stood, but a lot closer. Glancing up, Merlin couldn't help but swallow fearfully as he caught sight of Percival and Owain leering over the top of the target, both swinging maces in their hands.

"I treat Arthur with the respect he has earned from me. Don't see him complaining. What makes you think you have the right to-," his voice trailing off, Merlin tried to hide the fear as the target was wrenched from his grasp, leaving him defenceless in the middle of the field.

"You were saying?" Ducking as Owain's mace came swinging for his head, Merlin automatically threw his arm up to try and defend himself. The metal instead connected with the limb, causing the servant to cry out as blood gushed from the wound. Clutching his arm close to him, Merlin glared at the men above him.

"You're nothing more than bullies. If you think this is going to work, you can think again." His words, however, only served as fuel to the fired up men. Dropping his mace, Percival reached over and grabbed Merlin by the back of the collar, pulling him harshly into a standing position.

"You will learn the proper respect." Eyes calculating, Merlin watched as Owain swung his fist towards the servant, only to duck at the last minute. Not expecting a reaction, Owain couldn't stop himself and instead his fist connected with Percival, causing him to drop Merlin with a cry of pain as his hands flew to his stinging nose. Smirking, Merlin wasted no time and pulled himself from the man's grasp as he scrambled across the field, back towards Arthur and what he hoped was some form of protection. The prince was still just standing there, looking like he had been carved from ice. He hadn't even moved to brush his hair from his forehead, where the ever increasing drizzle was causing it to stick.

"Arthur," Merlin called softly, hoping the prince would be able to pick up the pleading note in his voice. Before he could go any further, however, a mace was spent spinning across the field, colliding hard with Merlin's ankles and causing the servant to be sent sprawling. Merlin didn't as much as think of moving before the men were upon him, Percival looking murderous. Someone - Merlin couldn't see who - placed their foot in the middle of the warlock's back, pushing him further into the muddy grass. Owain leant forward and grabbed Merlin by the hair, yanking his head back and causing him to look into his face.

"Arthur, please," Merlin whispered, wincing as he spoke. He didn't care if that made him look weak, he couldn't think of another way out of the predicament he was finding himself in.

"Enough!" An absolutely livid voice sounded from across the field, yet Merlin could not see whom it belonged too, Owain had not relinquished his grip on the servant, but instead tightened it.

"I said enough." Seeing the pair of shoes enter his vision, Merlin let out a sigh of relief.

"Need girls to fight for you, do you boy?" Owain sneered, twisting his hand further and causing tears to spring to Merlin's eyes.

"I am no girl, Owain." The Lady Morgana snarled, her eyes flashing dangerously as she stood imposingly above the crouched men. "And unless you want to find yourself in front of the King in chains, I suggest you remember that."

"Sorry, mi'lady." Owain muttered sullenly, finally letting go of Merlin. The pressure on his back also lifted, causing Merlin to let out an explosive breath, sagging into the ground. Instantly, gentle hands were helping him to his feet, being mindful of the gash on his arm. Making to stand properly, Merlin yelped as one of his ankles refused to support his weight, obviously having taken the brunt of the impact from the mace.

"Oh Merlin," a tear filled voice sounded, causing him to look around for the first time and see himself being helped up by Gwen, the maid looking a mixture of horrified and heartbroken at the same time.

"Gwen? Get Merlin to Gaius and wait for me there."

"Yes, mi'lady." Gwen replied instantly with a small bob of her head. "Come on, Merlin, Gaius will know what to do. I mean, of course Gaius would know what to do, he is the court physician. But then you knew that…"

Gwen's anxious voice faded away into nothing as she helped Merlin hobble across the field. An icy silence fell across the remaining occupants, none of them being brave enough to break it and face Morgana's wrath. It wasn't only the Lady herself they feared, they knew without a doubt she would go to Uther if provoked. Admittedly yes, events would be twisted to suit her favour, but the men knew they stood no chance.

"Get out of my sight. If I ever catch you, or even hear about something like this happening again, you will rue the day you came to Camelot."

With hasty bows, the group of men pelted off into the distance as fast as they could. No one in their right mind risked getting on the wrong side of the King's ward, it was a fate worse than death. Arthur, however, stood exactly where he had been, still frozen to the spot. Morgana, it seemed, had other ideas.

_Smack!_

As hard as she could, the lady slapped Arthur across the face, causing him to come back to reality. The look on Morgana's face was so fierce that even the prince, who had practically grown up with that look, took a step backwards.

"How could you, Arthur? How could you let them do that to Merlin? The same Merlin, who if you remember, has saved your ungrateful life more than once?"

"Morgana, I-,"

"No, I don't want to hear it, Arthur. You're so desperate for people to look up to you that you would let them beat up your friend for it. Get over yourself, Arthur. It's not them you need to prove yourself too, but Merlin. All of the people, not just those with power."

"You sound like my father!"

"At least one of us does!" Breathing heavily, the two stared at each other, sparks flying from their eyes. Within just a matter of seconds though, Arthur's died down, guilt overwhelming him instead.

"I thought I'd be fine. That I could just tell them to go away. I don't even know what happened. One minute I was forbidding them to do anything, the next…" Waving his hand absentmindedly to where Merlin had been pinned down, Arthur ran his hand over his eyes wearily. How could he have let it happen?

"Make sure it doesn't happen again, Arthur." Morgana responded coolly, although the fury was lacking in her voice. As much as she didn't want to admit it, she could see the prince was lost, torn between what he knew and what he was adapting too. If she was completely honest, Morgana had thought the scene she had stumbled across would have happened months ago. Hopefully it would make Arthur realise who his true friends are for once and all.

Suddenly placing her hand on his shoulder, Morgana gave it a quick squeeze before striding away, looking every part of the King's ward as she did so. Blinking after her, Arthur slowly shook his head. That woman confused him, yet she also made more sense to him than anyone. Sinking into a crouch, the prince rested his head in his hands, not sure if he could trust himself any more. He had been so determined to think they respected him for who he was rather than his title he had been prepared to risk Merlin on it, the one person in nearly the whole of Camelot who didn't milk his words just because Arthur was prince.

"Sire?" Hearing the gentle, but concerned voice, Arthur lifted his head to find himself looking into Sir Leon's concerned eyes. Rising, Leon offered his hand to the prince, pulling him up as he did so.

"What's happened, Sire? I just saw Merlin, he looked awful." With a bitter laugh, Arthur realised the man who was addressing him was the man he wanted to become. One who could command the Knights easily, they all looked up to and respected him, yet at the same time knew the servants by name and was as concerned about what happened to them as the men under his command.

"I was an idiot, Leon. I let my pride get in the way and Merlin got hurt."

"Owain and his cronies?" Nodding, Arthur stared over the field with an unseeing eyes. How could Merlin forgive him for what he had just put him through? He knew the servant was prepared to put himself in harm's way to protect the prince, but he probably hadn't even considered the harm might be coming from Arthur.

"How do you do it?"

"I remember what is important to me. Sire, we need to get you in, you're soaked. And you know what Gaius will have to say about that."

With a small laugh, Arthur allowed the Knight to bustle him along. Crossing into the courtyard, he caught sight of the group huddled in one corner, muttering darkly to themselves. As Arthur walked past, they glanced over, but Leon merely tightened his grip on the prince's shoulder.

"Ignore them, Arthur. Don't let your pride rule your head." Nodding so only Leon could see it, Arthur forced the tension to leave his muscles. Relaxed, the prince walked by with his head held high, hiding the fact inside he was bristling with anger.

"They'll make a King out of you yet," Leon commented with a fond smile. Most of the knights wouldn't dream of talking to Arthur in that way, but Leon had been in charge of his training for as long as he could remember, ever since the young prince was old enough to be allowed too. He had witnessed the young man grow, seen him happy, angry, scared. Leon never would have called himself a mentor to the prince, but that indeed was what he had become over the years, someone Arthur knew wouldn't judge him, not matter what he had done.

"What should I do, Leon?"

"I think you already know, Sire."

"I don't know how to face him, though," Arthur whispered, a hint of pleading entering his voice and making the knight at his side recall quite how young the prince still was.

"You'll know at the time, trust me. Well, it is here I must leave you, Sire. Good luck." With a small bow, Leon strode away, leaving Arthur standing in the middle of the corridor. Looking around him, the prince couldn't help but smile when he realised where Leon had steered him too. He was looking at the stairs marking the way to the physician's chambers. The Knight was not going to let him lose Merlin's friendship because of this, not when he had seen how much good it had done him. Taking a deep breath, Arthur squared his shoulders and marched up the stairs, wondering what on earth he was going to say to his servant, his friend.

"Ow, Gaius, that hurt."

"Stay still, Merlin, I need to clean it. You don't want an infection as well do you?" Hearing Merlin grumble even through the door, Arthur paused. His servant sounded like he was in a great deal of pain. Would he even want to see Arthur, let alone listen to what he had to say?

"Gwen, could you fetch me that pail of water? Yes, thank you. Merlin, for the last time, stop squirming."

Knocking gently on the door, Arthur shut his eyes, letting Leon's advice fill his head. Hearing the yelled "Come in!" Arthur pushed the door open quietly.

The majority of the occupants had their backs to the door. Gaius and Gwen were bending over a stool, hiding Merlin from view. Morgana was the only one who saw Arthur enter, offering him a strange smile that seemed to give him strength. It was as if she approved of what he was doing, and yet was not going to forgive him until Merlin had.

"Come, Gwen, we have things to do." She announced suddenly, taking her surprised maidservant by the arm and pulling her away. Gwen looked stunned, but as soon as she saw Arthur, she smiled at Morgana, who responded with the like. The two girls knew each other so well, Arthur knew without a doubt Gwen knew what Morgana was up too.

"Sire!" Gaius exclaimed, sounding surprised as he turned to see where Gwen was going. Arthur, however, only nodded, his eyes fixed on Merlin. The servant had deliberately turned away, shielding his arm from the prince. His ankle, however, Arthur could still see, wrapped up and resting on another stool in front of him. Arthur only hoped it wasn't too bad.

"Merlin?" Arthur called softly, feeling a rush of guilt at the state of his servant. Even his clothes were covered in mud, something Arthur knew was going to take him a while to get out.

"Sire." Merlin acknowledged coldly, meeting Arthur's eyes for the first time since begging for his help. Instead of the anger Arthur was expecting to see, the prince was surprised by the emptiness in them. It was almost as if Merlin had accepted what had happened, as if he had been expecting Arthur to behave in that way. That just served to heighten the prince's guilt.

"Here, Merlin, drink this. I have to go and fetch some more willow bark to help with the pain, I won't be long. You'll stay, won't you, Arthur?" And without giving the prince a chance to respond, Gaius strode from the room, pausing outside to let his smirk work its way free. They didn't have to know about the huge basket of willow bark hidden in the corner. Walking off, the physician decided he may as well do a few of his rounds whilst waiting for the two of them to patch things up. There could be no denying it, Gaius was angry with Arthur, he thought he had matured passed this, but also knew the young prince was growing up, he had improved dramatically over the last couple of months.

"Merlin?"

"What?" Merlin responded shortly. It hurt having Arthur in the same room as him, knowing the prince hadn't lifted a finger to try and help him. If Morgana hadn't arrived when she had, Merlin knew he would be a in a lot worse shape than he was now. And all because he had trusted Arthur would help him. He had been a fool.

"Merlin, please, I don't know what I can say to make this better. My behaviour was inexcusable, and I want you to know I am truly sorry."

Merlin didn't respond, but Arthur could see his shoulders relax slightly, almost as if he had been expecting Arthur to attack him as well. Knowing the boy wasn't as angry as he wanted Arthur to believe, he hastily pushed on.

"I was a prat, I know. I never should have listened to them, and I promise that something like this will never happen again. Merlin, please, believe me."

"I do." Merlin said softly, finally turning on the stool so he was properly facing the prince. "But Arthur, how do you know it won't happen again? You promised me after I first became your servant you wouldn't do it again."

"I know. I'm a fool, Merlin. But, as long as you keep reminding me that, I'll keep my head next time, I swear."

"Is this you admitting to being a complete and utter prat then?" Merlin asked, the corner of his mouth turning up in a smile. Smiling back, Arthur eased himself onto a stool.

"Tell anyone and I'll have you banished or something equally dramatic."

"Of course, Sire."

"Shut up, Merlin."

And just like that, the tension left the room. Arthur couldn't believe Merlin had forgiven him that easily. He could still see the lingering apprehension in his eyes, making the prince realise that whilst Merlin may have forgiven him, he wasn't so sure about the promise. Arthur hadn't just sworn it to Merlin, however, he had sworn it to himself. He had begun to regard his servant as more of a friend than just another member of the royal staff, and Arthur would be damned if he let the men he knew had no respect for him come in the way of that again. In those few months, Merlin had become a truer friend than they had managed in the years they had spent trailing around after the prince.

**Let me know what you think? Part two should be up soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Still don't own it, funnily enough!  
**

**Thank you so much for all of the lovely reviews in the last chapter and all the people who added this to alert/favourites, it really meant a lot to me. Thank you!**

When Gaius returned nearly an hour later, he found the two boys deep in conversation, barely noticing his arrival. With an all knowing smile, the physician set about making dinner, automatically making enough for Arthur as well. How many times had the prince had dinner in the physician's chambers when he had once again been rejected by his father? Not that he would have ever admitted it to the prince, but Gaius had enjoyed his company. Now Merlin was here, the feeling of loneliness the physician didn't even realise he was feeling had vanished, making him feel years younger. It would be good to have both of them here.

The two were so wrapped up in their conversation, they didn't notice the time fly until Gaius placed the bowls of steaming stew in front of them. Thanking him, the boys continued talking whilst absentmindedly eating at the same time, causing a raising of an eyebrow from Gaius. However, he wasn't going to stop them, he knew they needed this chat more than they needed to focus on their food. Hopefully the incident, whilst painful for the young warlock in his charge, would bring them closer together, make Arthur realise what he had been missing all of these years. Merlin hadn't even noticed he had stopped complaining about the prince every day he got home from work, he had just grown used to Arthur's peculiar habits.

Lighting the candles around them, Gaius' yawn went unnoticed by the youths sitting at his work bench.

"Merlin, I'm taking your room. When you two are finally done gossiping like a pair of old ladies, you can have my bed."

"Oh, right, sorry Gaius." And in his very apologetic mood, Merlin turned straight back to the smirking prince, continuing the debate on whether hunting was good or not. He knew full well Arthur's reasons, as Arthur knew full well his servant's, yet the conversation was more than that. It was a way for them to get to know each other. Duty meant they never had the time to simply talk, yet the afternoon had provided them with the reason they needed, and it was doing them the world of good, healing the small rift that had begun to rip through their new found friendship. Shaking his head with a smile, Gaius climbed the stairs to his ward's room, glad it was not something he had to do every day.

The night drew on, but eventually, Merlin couldn't hide the pain any more. Seeing the fifth grimace, Arthur rolled his eyes. Would it have hurt for the servant to simply say he was sore?

"Get some rest, Merlin."

"That involves moving," Merlin moaned, glancing over at the bed on the other side of the room and then back at his own comfy position. Smirking, Arthur stood up and almost threw Merlin over his shoulder, whilst being mindful of his sore arm and ankle, crossed the room and deposited him on the bed, laughing at the protests that emerged as a result.

"You were saying?"

"You are such a prat, you know."

"Yep. Now sleep." Grumbling to himself, Merlin lay down, pulling the blanket over him and almost immediately falling asleep. Sitting back down on the stool, the thought crossed Arthur's mind that he should perhaps head back to his own chambers, but couldn't help but echo Merlin's previous thought about that involving moving. His chambers suddenly seemed a long way away and gone were the days when Gaius could carry a sleepy prince back. Maybe just a quick rest was in order before making the journey…

A thin beam of sunlight filtering weakly through the window was what woke the prince initially, but his stiff neck immediately stopped any thoughts of him drifting back off to sleep. Stretching as he stood, Arthur raised his arms high above his head, trying to release the stiff muscles in his back. Looking around him, he paused mid action and smiled to see Merlin was still asleep, although the smile faded somewhat when he saw even in sleep, Merlin was trying to protect his arm. Running a hand through his tussled hair, the prince sighed. What had he done?

Moving into the corner of the room to splash the cold water over his face in order to wake him up further, Arthur paused briefly to steal a look outside. It was barely even dawn, the courtyard below silent. Everything was so peaceful. Lost in thought, Arthur finished the journey to the corner of the room, crouching down to scoop the icy water in his hands. Splashing it onto his face, Arthur shuddered slightly as the cold hit him, but it certainly succeeded in waking him up. Stretching once more, the prince winced slightly as his back clicked its protest at having spent the night on a stool, but Arthur didn't mind. It was times like this that made him really appreciate what he had waiting for him back at his own chambers. Striding with a confidence ease back into the centre of the chambers, Arthur froze as his foot caught on a mop he didn't even know existed. Diving to catch it, the prince sighed in relief as he stopped it from hitting the ground, placing it back where it belonged. Moving away again, Arthur didn't see the movement until a sudden crash made him jump about a foot in the air. Turning slowly back around, Arthur fixed the mop with an accusing stare as it lay innocently on the floor.

"Wow, didn't think you would ever be outwitted by a mere mop. How do you feel, Sire?"

Spinning sharply at the mocking voice behind him, Arthur wasn't quick enough to hide his smile as he saw his servant sit up.

"How are you feeling?"

"Apart from my arm is about to fall off and it feels like someone is sitting on my foot?" Seeing Arthur wince guiltily, Merlin immediately regretted his choice of words. He hadn't meant for the prince to feel bad, he had stopped blaming Arthur the minute the normally proud man had managed to apologise, he had just decided it would be best to be truthful to stop the prat coming up with a ridiculous list of chores for him to do.

"Girl."

"Prat."

"Good morning, boys." Turning simultaneously, both master and servant turned to look at the stairs, only to be met with a bemused Gaius. Whilst he enjoyed their bantering, it was too early in the morning for the two of them to be at it already.

"I heard a crash, is everything alright? You didn't try and get up, did you, Merlin?"

"Me?" Merlin asked, pretending to sound offended. With a pointed glance, he looked down at himself still comfortably snuggled in the blankets and then back at Gaius with a raised eyebrow. The physician seemed to understand his point, and smile apologetically.

"Ask Arthur if you want to know what the crash was. Our prince can't defeat a mop, what chance does Camelot have, Gaius?"

"I thought you told him to ask me?" Arthur couldn't help but comment, amusement lacing his tone.

"What?"

"You told Gaius to ask me, then proceeded to tell him."

"What? Oh shut up, Arthur." Smirking, Arthur sat himself back down on the stool he had spent the night on, conscious of Gaius' stare. Eventually, when no explanation seemed forthcoming, the prince glanced up.

"What?" He demanded in a somewhat rude tone, earning him a disapproving look from both the physician, and to Arthur's shame, his servant.

"Sorry, Gaius. You're watching me, what's wrong?"

"Sire, what are you doing here?"

"I was making sure Merlin was alright, you know that."

"So you've been here all night?" Opening his mouth to come back with a witty response, Arthur shut it again with a snap, feeling a blush begin to work its way up his neck. He was still declaring at every possible moment how much of an idiot Merlin was, yet in the space of a month had disobeyed his father and risked his life to save the idiot, and had now just spent an entire night on a stool to make sure he was alright.

"It was a long way to my chambers." He stated calmly, trying to maintain some of his princely dignity, although the effect was lost somewhat as Merlin snorted in amusement. Catching Gaius' eye, the prince grinned at the look that had overcome the physician. He too seemed to be remembering the days when he could carry Arthur back when he fell asleep.

"Anyway, the distance doesn't seem as bad this morning. I shall return to my chambers immediately. Merlin-"

"I know, I know, you want breakfast, your armour polishing, your room tidying and to meet you on the training field in half an hour."

"-Get some rest."

"Oh. Thank you, Sire." Watching Arthur leave with a slightly stunned expression, Merlin turned to Gaius, hoping to find an answer, only to find the physician was on the move, beginning to get things together for breakfast. Swinging his legs of the bed, Merlin felt a piercing glare in the back of his head, and glancing up guilty, caught sight of his mentor watching him, disapproval clear on his face.

"I've used magic to numb the pain, I can't feel it. Gaius, please?"

"Oh fine then. But if you break something, don't come crying to me."

"Thanks, Gaius." Hobbling over to the table, Merlin sat himself down rather heavily. Just because he couldn't feel it didn't mean his ankle would stop refusing to support his weight. Besides, there wasn't often Gaius and Arthur let him get away with nothing.

And nothing was precisely what the warlock spent the day doing. Gaius helped him up the stairs to his own room after they had eaten, and Merlin didn't leave it again for the rest of the day. Having shut the door with a mere flash of his eyes, he had spent the day studying magic, knowing that it was risking throwing away the companionship and friendship Arthur had been offering if he was caught. Yet the warlock couldn't resist it, he hadn't had the chance for a long time to dive into the depths of his book, he had been kept far too busy. At first, he had been studying magic by night, but when the chores from his mentor and master alike continued to increase, he found he was too tired. So having a day off was a blessing for the servant, a small part of him thankful for what had happened. He managed to master so many new spells, including one to muffle any sounds coming from his room along with almost an alarm system, warning him if anyone was approaching. It was nice to spend some time for himself for once without running around after either Arthur or Gaius for a change.

Yawning, Merlin had just placed the book back in its hiding place when he felt a tingling sensation overwhelm him. Startled, the warlock couldn't for the life of him work out what was causing it, before he realised with a rueful smile it was his alarm. Whispering incantations under his breath, he quickly removed all the spells, sitting back innocently on the bed as Gaius walked in.

"I need to check the wounds, Merlin. What have you been doing all day, I haven't hear sight nor sound of you."

"I thought that was what you wanted?" Merlin asked cheekily, trying to look innocent. His eyes, however, gave him away as they flickered guiltily to where the book was hidden. For anyone who didn't know what was under the servant's floorboards, the gesture would have meant nothing, but Gaius knew full well what it meant the servant had been doing. Not in the mood to scold him further considering he had had a couple of tough days, the physician instead played along.

"How did you know, Merlin? It was all my master plan really, getting you out of the way."

"Planning a takeover of Camelot then, Gaius?" An amused voice sounded from the doorway, making the pair of them jump. Leaning against the frame casually, Arthur stood with his arms folded across his chest, one eyebrow raised in amusement.

"Well, Sire…" Not knowing what to say, Gaius tried to hide how fast his heart was beating. He had come so close to saying something to Merlin about his magic, what if Arthur had been standing there the whole time?

"Although if it involves getting rid of Merlin, I'll join you. I've had such a peaceful day."

"Oi!" Merlin cried, sitting up straighter and wincing as Gaius took his movement as an excuse to lunge and take hold of his injured arm. Trying not to move, Merlin looked away as the physician unwound the bandage. He didn't want to face the bloody mess on his arm. The trio stood in silence as the physician worked, but he quickly had Merlin bandaged back up and declared they were healing well, causing Arthur to let out the breath he didn't know he had been holding. If there had been any sign of infection or something going wrong, the prince didn't know how he would face his servant.

"So, what are you doing here anyway, Sire?" Merlin eventually asked, determined to break the awkward silence that had fallen over his little room as Gaius had tended to him. He knew Arthur was still feeling guilty, but also knew it didn't matter what he said or did, he would continue to feel so. All Merlin could do was try and reassure the prince that he was absolutely fine.

"I came to tell you I expect you back at work tomorrow, unless you happen to lose a limb over night. If that is the case, send word." And so saying, Arthur strode purposefully from the room again.

"What was that all about?" Merlin mused, not meaning to say it out loud. One moment the prince was joking about with them, the next he was being strictly professional. What would come next?

"Give him time, Merlin. You don't realise this, but Arthur has changed a lot. In the past, you would have been sacked for missing a day's work, regardless of injuries. He also would have been the one throwing the mace." Speaking softly, Gaius wanted his ward to understand quite how much the prince had matured over the last few months, needed him to appreciate this new found friendship with his servant was something unfamiliar to Arthur, he had never had a true friend before.

"So he really was a prat then?" Merlin asked quietly, staring at the door as if Arthur was going to suddenly materialise in it.

"Was being the right word," Gaius corrected, pulling a small phial out of his pocket and handing it to the warlock. "Drink this, it will prevent any pain coming from when you sleep."

As Merlin downed the whole contents in one, grimacing at the aftertaste, Gaius smirked. Within a few moments, the servant was desperately trying to fight the pull of sleep, his eyes growing heavy. Gently navigating him back onto the bed, Gaius watched in satisfaction as Merlin fell asleep. Technically, he had been right, Merlin wouldn't feel any pain, but what he hadn't told the boy was that the contents of the small bottle was what would make him fall asleep in the first place.

Leaving Merlin's room and shutting the door softly behind him, Gaius sighed deeply for a moment before he set about writing reports for the day. He knew Merlin, knew that whilst he had enjoyed the day of relaxation, he would have been too restless to get any sleep. Whilst the warlock may not have realised this, but Gaius knew quite how many times his charge snuck out in the middle of the night, and doing that whilst being injured was just spelling trouble, especially considering how clumsy Merlin was. At least this way, he would get a decent night's sleep.

And a decent night's sleep was indeed what Merlin got. Cracking his eyes open, the warlock tried to simply shut them again as the sunlight streamed through, but a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Time to wake up, Merlin."

"Wha-? Don't wanna," his words slurring, Merlin once again tried to snuggle into the warmth of his blankets when a sudden thought made him open his eyes properly. He didn't even remember going to bed, the last thing he could recall was drinking Gaius' medicine. Trying to fix the man standing above him with a glare, Merlin knew the effect was lost somewhat by the fact he was still half asleep.

"You-,"

"The prince will be waiting, Merlin. You need to get a move on." And so saying, Gaius tossed his ward one of the many shirts littering the floor, helping him into it when his arm restricted his movement somewhat. The look of sleepy confusion on the boy's face was almost comical, Gaius could almost see the cogs turning trying to work out why he was so tired. Well, let him figure it out himself, the physician was in no hurry to be met with accusations. All which would have been true, of course.

It took them some time, but eventually the pair of them had Merlin in a half decent state in which to serve the prince. After almost walking into the broom cupboard instead of out of the door, the servant was eventually on his way towards Arthur's chambers, rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he did so. He felt so disorientated, his body and mind refusing to wake up properly. Whilst it took some time, the warlock did eventually make it to the prince's chambers, stumbling in without knocking, only to find Arthur up and dressed, an empty breakfast tray balancing on the edge of the table.

"You took your time, Merlin."

"How-? You're dressed."

"Observant as ever. I had a feeling you would be late, so I ordered another servant to attend to me this morning, hence why I've already had breakfast as well."

"Oh." Merlin stated, somewhat stupidly. Nothing was as it seemed this morning. Watching him, Arthur hid his smirk. He didn't just have a feeling Merlin was going to be late, he knew after Gaius had confided in the prince about the fact he was going to drug the servant to make sure he slept.

"Come on, then."

"Let me guess, training field?"

"Smarter than you look, _Mer_lin. I never did get my training session the other day."

"You're already good enough, why do we have to go again?" Merlin groaned, not realising he had actually complimented the prince in something that was meant to be a complaint. Frowning momentarily, Arthur seemed to find the hidden compliment as he picked up his sword and the knives. Playfully punching his servant on the shoulder, the prince strode from the room, knowing without having to look that Merlin had bent down to get the rest of the equipment and was following him.

Hearing a clatter, Arthur glanced behind him to see his crossbow falling from the servant's laden arms. One of them still showing the bandage wrapped tightly around it, Arthur cursed inwardly, forgetting his servant was still injured. Without a word, he picked up the crossbow and hefted it into his own arms, balancing the distribution of equipment evenly between the pair of them. Astonished, Merlin was actually lost for words as Arthur once more strode off, unknowingly reinforcing what Gaius had told the warlock only the night before about the prince changing.

The pair of them walked companionably side by side for a while as they headed towards the training fields, feeling closer than they had yet managed, even after Arthur had risked everything to save Merlin. They had almost reached the castle doors when Merlin once again stumbled, falling into an undignified heap on the floor as the equipment spilled from his arms. Hearing the yelp of pain as he landed on his injured ankle, Arthur immediately spun around, dropping his own load.

"Are you alright, Merlin?"

"He still hasn't learnt a servant can't walk side by side with their masters, has he?" Narrowing his eyes as Owain stepped from the shadows, Arthur knew without a doubt it was through no fault of his own Merlin was lying on the floor, despite his clumsiness. Luckily, the servant had the sense to stay quiet, carefully drawing his leg into him and whimpering slightly.

"We can teach him that as well, can't we lads?" Adding the last part over his shoulder, Arthur felt a fury he didn't know he possessed build up inside him as the rest of the group stepped from the shadows, laughing openly.

"Arthur-," Merlin whispered from where he was sitting, his heart pounding uncomfortably fast. The prince had promised he wouldn't let it happen again, but Merlin knew Arthur exactly meant for it to happen last time either, he had just lost control. Which meant that despite promises, it could easily happen again.

"No girls to protect you now, boy." Percival snarled, stepping forward towards the fallen servant. With the familiar noise, Arthur slowly drew his sword, levelling it at the man. Unable to take another step forward, Percival glared at the prince.

"What are you doing, Sire?" He asked, forced politeness entering his voice. Arthur knew how much he hated doing it though, he had no respect for Arthur the man, only the prince.

"Something I should have done a long time ago," Arthur snarled back, his eyes glinting dangerously. Stepping towards them, Arthur positioned himself between them and Merlin, meaning if they wanted to hurt the servant, they would first have to get past Arthur and his sword.

"My Liege, you have been misguided. Please, Sire, give us the honour of teaching your servant respect."

"Very well," Arthur responded coldly, sensing Merlin tense in fright behind him. The prince, however, was not finished, nor did his sword lower at all.

"After you've taught yourself."

"Sire?"

"Guards!"

"Arthur, please, what are you doing?"

"My prince?" As the guards came trotting obediently into view, Arthur coldly regarded the men in front of him, all of whom had turned a rather ashen colour at Arthur's summoning.

"Take these men to the dungeons. They are to see no one. They are not to be released until I give the order."

"Sire."

"My Lord, please, consider what you are doing. We are Knights of the Realm. You are weakening Camelot by having us out of action."

"And you are weakening Camelot, not to mention what it means to be a Knight, through your bullying ways. A Knight should have the utmost respect for everyone, as it is his duty to protect _every _citizen of this kingdom. You are not fit to be Knights. Take them away."

After an initial struggle, the group allowed themselves to be marched away. Sheathing his sword with a sigh, Arthur blew out the explosive breathing he had been holding throughout the ordeal. Bending down, he pulled his servant to his feet, responding to Merlin's small smile of gratitude with one of his own.

"I promised, idiot."

"Arthur, thank you."

"Sire?" Turning once more, Arthur felt his smile widen as Leon came running onto the scene. "What happened? I saw what looked like half of our Knights being marched to the dungeons. What did you do?"

"What did I do, Sir Leon?" Arthur asked formally, although the smile did not leave his face. "I let my head rule my pride. Merlin, come."

And with that, Arthur picked up his share of the equipment and continued on his journey towards the training ground, almost as if he nothing had happened.

"He's changed so much," Leon murmured quietly, just about allowing Merlin to hear him, although there was no way Arthur would be able to.

"_Mer_lin, you idiot! Are you coming or not?"

Scampering after his master, Merlin paused after a few steps. Turning back to Leon with a wide smile on his face, the servant rolled his eyes in Arthur's direction.

"Nope, not changed that much. He is still the same prat I first met."

"_Mer_lin!"

"Coming, Sire." And with that, the two boys made their way to the training field, putting behind them the whole incident, only taking the lessons they had learnt from it onwards. Arthur now truly meant what Leon had always taught him about not letting his pride rule his head, and Merlin… Well, Merlin realised he could have a lot worse for a master than the prince he so fondly referred to as the royal prat.

**Ta da! The end! So Arthur isn't _that _much of a prat then! :) Please review!**


End file.
